


golden.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soft boys being soft, feat really minor ongniel, jihoon is anxious about guanlin's new hair color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Guanlin dyes his hair, and Jihoon is a little too excited about it.





	golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Guanlin: *dyes his hair blond*  
> my brain: write panwink
> 
> ANYWAYS yes hello I have risen from the dead to gift you all this short panwink drabble about Guanlin dyeing his hair huhu. It's really short and not very quality, but I still hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Also if you're waiting for me to update my other fics... I can't promise that I will any time soon... I don't want to make excuses anymore because you all deserve updates and I'm just being lazy at this point but I promise that I haven't chosen to abandon any of my current fics... It's just a matter of when I'll actually get to writing them again :( sorry.
> 
> Anyways yes please read on my friend.
> 
> ((biHFDAFOA GUANLIN IS BLOND I'M GONNA SEE BLOND GUANLIN IN TWO DAYS CAN U HEAR MY SCREAMS))

Jihoon won’t lie— he’s a little jealous that Minhyun gets to go to the salon with Guanlin to get their hair done before the world tour begins. But his own individual schedule interferes with their appointment, so he sits this one out, no matter how much he wishes he could go.

 

Guanlin has been teasing him incessantly for the past few days. “It’s different this time, hyung,” he swears in a playful, childlike voice, one that makes Jihoon feel all soft and mushy inside. It’s not like he’s not used to such an expression from the other, yet even after so long, he still is affected by it.

 

_ Different. _ Jihoon wonders what that means. A different hair cut? Guanlin’s hair has been growing long for a while now. Perhaps it’s time to cut it short again. But that’s nothing new. Jihoon remembers the time when the hairdresser had cut Guanlin’s hair a little too short, and the younger had  _ hated  _ it. Luckily, they had no public schedules for quite some time, so it had grown out a little beforehand. 

 

But Guanlin had been dramatic. It can’t just be another measly haircut, Jihoon is certain. That could only mean one thing.

 

Lai Guanlin would be dyeing his hair today.

 

Just the thought of his Guanlin with a different hair color, something different than his usual inky black or dark brown… Something clenches around Jihoon’s heart, making him feel like he can’t breathe. And he doesn’t even know what color it is yet. By dramatic, does he mean platinum blond? Or maybe a bright, distracting color, like Sungwoon’s firetruck red, or one of Daehwi’s soft, pastel colors.

 

Either way, Jihoon is panicked. He wishes for his entire schedule to go by quickly so he can head to practice and see this new look that Guanlin has been incessantly teasing him with, keeping him eager and excited. The day drags on slower than ever, but when it’s finally time to leave, Jihoon hops into the van, trying to calm his heart all the way home.

 

When he arrives, there’s no Guanlin. Not quite yet. Just Daniel, and he’s got a game console hooked up to the TV. When he spots Jihoon, he offers him the other controller. “Wanna play?”

 

Jihoon is always up for games, especially with Daniel, one of the only other people in this world who he feels can keep up with his level of competitiveness. But right now, Jihoon can feel his fingers shaking with anticipation. There’s no way he can focus on a video game when Guanlin is coming home soon, and there’s no telling what he looks like—

 

“I’m okay,” he says, waving away the controller, yet sitting besides Daniel anyways. The older shrugs, turning back to his game.

 

“Hm, you never refuse to play with me,” he comments. “What’s up? Something wrong?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head. “No, nothing’s wrong, just…” He pauses for a moment, thinking about his words carefully. Daniel is certainly a trustworthy hyung, and whenever Jihoon is to get serious, he knows that Daniel doesn’t tease, instead listens to his concerns wholeheartedly and gives great advice. But this… Does this count as a serious concern? This is him being absolutely  _ whipped  _ for his boyfriend, and worried that he might actually die when he sees his new hair color. Maybe he shouldn’t tell Daniel, he thinks.

 

“Ji?” Daniel says, pausing his game. Jihoon looks over, stiff as a board. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Jihoon bites his lip before he finally gives in with a heavy sigh. “Hyung… When Seongwoo hyung dyed his hair ash brown a few weeks ago, how did you feel…?”

 

Daniel furrows his brow at the question. It’s obviously something he hadn’t been expecting to hear, yet he still ponders anyways before delivering a response. “I mean… It wasn’t anything special, I guess? It was different but… It was still the same Seongwoo. He still acts the same and looks the same.”

 

_ Oh.  _ Jihoon deflates a little. Perhaps he really is too excited over this, especially if even Daniel hadn’t been so impacted by his own boyfriend doing exactly the same. He frowns, burying his face into his hands.

 

“What kind of question—? Jihoon, is everything okay?” Daniel asks again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, looking up again. “Guanlin is dyeing his hair today, and I don’t even know what color, I just feel all kinds of jittery and anxious about it, like I’m going to pass out when I see him—”

 

Daniel blinks at that, as if he’s processing Jihoon’s words. Then he finally laughs heartily, his usual wheezy, cute laugh before he playfully smacks Jihoon’s shoulder. “Cute. That’s really cute, Jihoonie. You’re seriously whipped for Guanlin, you know that?”

 

A pout finds its way on to Jihoon’s lips. “Hey—! I didn’t come here to get teased—!”

 

“I know, I know!” Daniel answers, waving off his concern. “Just… It’s seriously cute. You’re excited to see what color he’ll dye his hair. And don’t worry, I’m sure Lin-Lin will catch you if you really do pass out in front of him.”

 

Jihoon smacks him for that, a faint blush painting on his cheeks. Even so, he knows Daniel means no harm, is simply trying to lighten up the situation and make Jihoon feel more comfortable. It shouldn’t be this serious, Jihoon thinks, yet he really feels as if his heart may rip from his chest at even the  _ thought  _ of Guanlin donning a new hair color.

 

“What color do you think it is?” Daniel finally asks, poking at Jihoon’s thigh. He shrugs cluelessly.

 

“I don’t know… He’s been saying he wants to go blond, but he also said it was a really dramatic color, so maybe… Pink? Purple?”

 

“Pink would be cute,” Daniel comments. “You should dye your hair back to pink too, so you can match.”

 

“Shut up—” Jihoon flushes. Then he sighs heavily. “It’s just… He’s already so handsome with his dark hair… And I’m so use to it? Maybe that’s why I’m so nervous to see him sporting anything else but…”

 

“You two are seriously cute…” Daniel grins. “Mmmm, don’t stress about it too much. You’ll probably be really shocked and excited in the moment, but it’ll just be temporary. You’ll get used to it.”

 

His words are meant to be some kind of reassuring, and in response, Jihoon offers a small smile, and thanks too, before Daniel goes back to playing his game, and Jihoon continues to wait anxiously for the others to return. But if there’s one thing Jihoon know for sure, it’s that he will never ever get used to anything that Lai Guanlin does. 

 

— 

 

_ “We’re home!” _

 

Guanlin’s voice echoes through the air, and Jihoon thinks the sound is more enchanting than a mermaid’s song could ever be, especially when he’s been dying to see him all day. It immediately wakes him from the nap he had somehow managed to force himself into, sleeping peacefully against Daniel’s arm. 

 

The nap had been nice. At least he didn’t have to think of this moment, but now that it’s mere seconds away, Jihoon finds that his anxiety and nerves flood back into his system, making him feel wobbly before he can even stand. 

 

Immediately, Jihoon makes his way over to his boyfriend. He doesn’t even look up, keeping his eyes down before he snatches his hand in his and drags him away. Guanlin makes a small sound of protest, but he folllows anyways— he always does, Jihoon finds, no matter what.

 

“Hyung, where are you taking me—?!” Guanlin whines, though it’s playful, and when Jihoon finally stops, he finds himself in Guanlin’s room, the door shut behind him, and all the lights turned off. It’s nearing nighttime, so light barely peaks through the windows, leaving Guanlin’s figure mostly shadowy and dark. 

 

“What’s this about..?” Guanlin frowns, looking down at the other. He’s so  _ tall _ , Jihoon thinks, like it’s something he hasn’t known all this time.

 

Jihoon remains silent. Words fail him, and rather than speaking, he just wants to  _ see,  _ confirm what’s been plaguing him all day long. 

 

He peeks up first. The first thing he notices is the hat that Guanlin’s got on his head, obstructing his view from his hair, the bill leaving half of his face in shadow. Jihoon frowns. 

 

But then he notices it. Guanlin’s sideburns, the little tufts of hair that peak out from underneath his hat. In the shadows, they’re dark, but nothing in comparison to his usual jet black shade.

 

Jihoon feels his breath capture in his chest. He freezes in the spot, and Guanlin looks at him in worry. “Hyung, is everything..?”

 

“Your hair,” Jihoon cuts him off, his voice barely a choked whisper. Guanlin blinks then, before he smiles brightly and cheekily.

 

“Ah, is that what this is about?” he laughs. “Well if you wanted to see it, you should’ve just asked, hyung—!”

 

And just like that, Guanlin is reaching up to peel off his hat, and Jihoon feels his entire world stop spinning. He truly isn’t ready for this moment, and as the hat comes away, everything seems to be in slow motion; Jihoon’s heart nearly bursts from his chest.

 

_ Gold. _

 

Guanlin runs his hands through his hair to shake it out, the individual strands of gold filtering through his fingers, catching what little light is in the room. Somehow, Jihoon finds that his hair is  _ glowing _ , and so is Guanlin himself as he smiles down brightly at him, his golden hair a bright halo above his head.

 

_ He looks like an angel,  _ Jihoon thinks. And not that Jihoon has ever doubted Guanlin’s angelic looks, but especially now, with his hair of gorgeous, luxurious and soft gold, Jihoon doesn’t doubt it one bit. Guanlin doesn’t just  _ look  _ like an angel, rather he  _ is  _ an angel.  _ His  _ angel, to be exact.

 

“Guanlin-ah…” Jihoon whispers, his eyes flickering from his boyfriend’s face to his hair, then back again. “You look…”

 

“You like it?” Guanlin asks. “I’ve been wanting to go blond for a while now, you know, right?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t respond, however. Instead, he simply inches closer and closer, placing his hands gently on Guanlin’s chest. The younger furrows his brows, staring at him in confusion. “Jihoon?”

 

Without another word, Jihoon kisses him. He presses his lips against his, soft and sweet, and though Guanlin is surprised at first, he easily melts into it, wrapping his hands around Jihoon’s waist and kissing him back. Jihoon hums, pulling the angel in his arms closer before he finally breaks the kiss, smiling up breathlessly at him.

 

Guanlin giggles softly. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing,” Jihoon says breathlessly. “You’re just… So beautiful. You’re glowing, you know that?”

 

Guanlin beams happily at his words. “So you like it? The blond, I mean..”

 

_ Gold,  _ Jihoon thinks. He wants to correct him, but he refrains from doing so. Instead, he cups his cheek, running a thumb gently across it, his eyes swimming with adoration as he looks up at him. “I do. Do you like it?”

 

For a moment, Guanlin thinks, but it’s only brief. He finally nods response, humming at his words. “I love it. I really do.”

 

“I love it, too,” Jihoon laughs. Then he reaches up, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. It’s really just like gold, he thinks. “You’re so handsome, you know? You’ve had me stressed out all day because I didn’t know what you’d come back to me looking like… Yet you come back looking even more gorgeous than ever. How do you even do that?”

 

At his words, Guanlin flushes in embarrassment. Jihoon pecks his lips, then his cheeks, kissing where the red stains them. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, hyung.”

  
Though it’s only temporary, Jihoon decides then that this color,  _ gold…  _ It’s made for Guanlin, and Guanlin alone. But he’s certain too, that whether gold, black, pink, purple, red, blue…  _ anything,  _ really… Jihoon knows that Guanlin will always,  _ always  _ be the angel that has stolen his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter about blond guanlin: http://twitter.com/wannabyui  
> talk to me on curiouscat: http://curiouscat.me/wannabyui
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, coinseller, sugasneckpillow, and I are hosting Panwink Week on Twitter! If you're interested in joining, or just want to follow all the festivities, come follow us on Twitter! We'll have lots of events leading up to Panwink Week, and we guarantee lots of quality Panwink content! So if you're deprived of Panwink (even though they're feeding us soooo much right now ;A;) come check us out!! 
> 
> http://twitter.com/panwink_week
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
